The diffrence
by mychemicalromance1817
Summary: Sakura knew Itachi before he killed his clan and hid the fact from team 7 along with more. Sakura is also mor powerful than she lets on and Itachi has come to get her. Itachi/Sakura
1. Chapter 1

_I added some more things and changed my pen name I do not own naruto_

_Past_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A 12 year old Sakura walked down the street to the Hokage tower. Her ANBU cloak coving her uniform and hair while her mask covered her face. She had her chakra masked so no one could sense her._

_When she reached the Hokage's office she knocked and went in. "Ah, Sakura I have a mission for you." Saratobi said. "What is it Hokage-sama?" "Your mission is to…"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Itachi-kun I'm going to have to disappear for a while for a mission." Sakura said to Itachi as they stood in the middle of the training grounds. "Who'll watch your back if your all alone?" Itachi worried even thought he wouldn't show it. "Didn't you know Itachi? All Haruno's have guardians." Sakura answered her pupils glowing white._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Present_

Sakura walked to the training fields fiddling with the ring that hung from her necklace. Today was the day. The end of her mission. She could finally stop pretending. Stop acting like she like Sasuke like she was weak. Nobody could call her weak if they really knew her.

Sasuke was already at the bridge when she got there. "Good morning Sasuke." She sat on the railing and waited while he stared at her. It wasn't long before Naruto arrived screaming her name. "SAKURA-CHAN!!!" "Good morning Naruto." He stopped running to stare opened mouthed at her. They didn't have to wait long for Kakashi today her arrived on time. "OMG Is the world going to end. Kakashi is on time." Naruto looked at the sky to see if it was raining fire. "I asked him too come on time today. I have something to tell you three today." What is it Sakura." "Its three things. It started five years ago. I was assigned a mission by the third. I was to pose a student a watch over Naruto. Sadamie-sama was worried about him. The catch was that I was not to reveal my power. So I decided that in order to hide to become a fan girl on Uchiha Sasuke."

"But Sakura that would mean you were on this mission since you were seven." Naruto said confused " That's another thing. I took the mission when I was twelve. I'm actually seventeen. I've been under a henge that grew as I grew." "Then how come I couldn't sense it?" Kakashi asked. "Because I wouldn't let you. I really graduated at the academy when I was six. Became a chunin when I was eight. Became a jounin when I was nine a Anbu when I was ten a captain at eleven. At age twelve I was second command at the interrogation base s-class, hunter-nin, head medic-nin, and captain of one of the most successful anbu teams besides Uchiha Itachi's." Sakura let the henge drop with a puff a smoke.

When it cleared there stood a seventeen year old Sakura with dark pink almost red hair in a anbu uniform. Her hair was tied in a bun and you could see all three markings on her. The first was the anbu tattoo the second a yin and yang sign the third was the curse mark.

"Sakura you have the same mark as Sasuke-teme." Naruto exclaimed pointing at it. "I know. Orochimaru gave it too me because he wants both my bloodline limits." "You have two?" Sasuke asked. "Yes I am the heir to two different clans. The Haruno clan and the Shinimasu clan. Along with my twin brother Daiki. My full name is Sakura Shinimasu Haruno. My mother was the sister to the heir of the Shinimasu clan and my father was the head of the Haruno clan. I inherited the Abunia-Dento. The dangerous light."

There was no warning one second there was no one next to Sakura the next there was a tall figure. He had short red hair and bright green eyes the same shade as Sakura. He was also in a anbu uniform with a mask on so all that you could see was his eyes. "Daiki-niisan your still a show off." Sakura said to the man smiling at him. "When did your mission end?" "Yesterday. I gave my report to the Hokage and I am back in the active duty roster. Ibiki-san was glad to have me back."

"Of course he was. Hell he never wants to be interrogated by you he told me himself. You can scare him without even trying." "Ah I love you too Aniki. Come on. I have to go to the hokage's office for a new mission."


	2. Chapter 2

Heres' chapter two for all those who waited. My internet was down. I do not own Naruto

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two figures walked through the forest the black with red clouds cloaks making no sound. One was taller the other carrying a sword on his back. No words were exchanged to the annoyance of the taller figure. The silence of the forest getting to him. The Shorter figure was deep in thought but not unaware of his surroundings. The one thing going threw his head was a person. The first time they met he couldn't help liking her.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The teacher walked into the room with a four year old girl with pink hair. "Class, this is Sakura she will be joining for now on. Sakura can you tell us something about you." The teacher asked smiling at her. "Hello, My name is Sakura Haruno. I have two older brothers named Damion and Daiki. My hair is naturally pink." "Okay thank you Sakura why don't you take a seat." She nodded and walked to one of the empty seats in the back of the room and sat her face showing nothing freaking out the class except for one other, a boy with long black hair in a low ponytail with black eyes._

"_Today, we are going to practice with weapons so everyone head out to the field after collecting some kunai and shuriken." _

_Watching everyone throw kunai at the tree Sakura stood away from them in the shade of a tree. "Sakura, its okay if you don't know how to do it. But why don't you give it a try." _

_Sakura nodded and walked over to one of the empty targets. Students stopped throwing to observe how she would do._

_With a flick of her wrist three kunai where embedded in the center of the target. Students and the teacher gapped. "Sakura who where you able to do that?" "My father taught me."_

_After School Sakura was walking out of the school yard when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the black haired boy from her class. "I'm Itachi Uchiha." Itachi introduced himself. Sakura smiled at him and a small blush appeared on his face. "Its nice to meet you Itachi." _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

She graduated the same time as him and she was a year younger than him. They ended up on the same man team with his cousin Shisiu. She told him she loved him but it didn't matter if he loved her. Then she disappeared for a mission she couldn't tell him about. He was worried but knew she could take care of herself she was strong.

'_I wonder if I will ever see you again Sakura.'_ Itachi thought staring straight ahead at the path they were traveling.

______________________

Arriving at the gates of the village they got in without anyone noticing them. "Fools, the security is weak." Kisame said with a grin showing off his sharp teeth under his hat. Itachi said nothing annoying his partner even more. They were passing the bridge when Itachi heard a familiar voice. Looking he saw Sakura standing there with his little brothers team and a ANBU.

Sakura was smiling at the ANBU and calling him Aniki. '_So that's one of her brothers I never met.'_ Sakura looked over at him and not betraying that she knew he was there to the others and did a very discreet movement that he remember that means to meet at a different spot. Itachi gave one back that one that meant that he would.

Sakura walked into the clearing in her ANBU gear. Itachi and Kisame stood on the other side. "If you're here for Naruto I won't let you take him." Kisame laughed thinking it was funny that a female thought she could stop them. "I hope you got stronger Itachi I need a good work-out." "Still cocky I see." Itachi said surprising Kisame. "Not cocky. You see I haven't spent five years sitting on my ass and getting weak. I just hope that you have gotten stronger or this would be boring."

"Of course" With those words Itachi went at her.


End file.
